Darkness
by zebzy1
Summary: Sarah (No last name) her teammates Anita Melody and her cousin Anita Destiny comes from the village of flower. Their all a bit psycho but it is to be expected since there sensie is a perverted lady only known by the title 'deadly beauty'. But once their sensei signs them up to the chunin exams thing are going to get a lot more interesting once they meet all the Naruto characters.


**Hello, so this is my first ever fan fiction on Naruto... So don't be too hard on me :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, I do not own anything of Naruto.**

**...**

**Melody: Seriously? That's your disclaimer? Man that is one of the most boring one I have ever heard.**

**Me: Shut it. Wait! What are you even doing here?**

**Melody: I am on a mission.**

**Me: ...**

**Melody: To spice you up and make you the funniest person alive.**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Uh... You don't really-**

**Melody: I will.**

**Me: *sweat drops more* B...but you don't-**

**Melody: I will though... I'm nice like that :)**

**Me: *thinking inside my mind... SHITS HELP ME!***

"Destiny Chan... GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT DAMN TREE AND COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Melody Chan screams her voice loud and powerful as she twirls a kunai between her fingers.

My eyes snap open at the loud shriek of Melody's voice feeling my heart thumping continuously in my chest. Shit, what was that girl trying to do? Wake up the dead?

I look up trying to spot where they were from my spot resting against a winding tree. I had a restless night yesterday. Again. It seems that I couldn't get complete silence even in my sleep.

Surrounding me, were blooming flowers multiple of colours of red, orange, blue, violet... The list could go on and on. But, you wouldn't expect the least from this village. The village of flowers.

My eyes travel to a spot not far from here and my eyes widen with what I see. It takes a lot inside of me to stop bursting out laughing. My two teammates must have started a sparing without me and seem it seem to take a...um... Unique turn.

One of the girls, the one with short golden blonde hair and light mercury colour eyes was on the ground. Her attention was on something on top of the tree. My eyes follow the direction to find another beautiful girl with long dark pink hair. Her eyes were staring playfully below the same colour as the other girls, a light grey colour. It was the only similarity between the two of them as they both were cousins. The girl with the pink hair was upside down, her feet on the tree branch executing the perfect level of chakra to hold her up. Damn, she was always the best at that kind of stuff.

"I'm not getting out of this tree so blah...Wait a minute?! Did you just say fight like a man? Last time I checked I am a girl." Destiny Chan, the pink hair girl replies as she looks up at her body, specifically her chest.

I look towards, the blonde hair girl, Melody as a deep blush spreads against her cheeks. She wasn't the best when it came to sexual stuff.

"D...D...Destiny... TEME! That's not what I... I meant... URG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." Melody Chan screams again and even from my place it felt like she was going to burst my ear drum.

She starts to wave the kunai threateningly at Destiny. Melody hated climbing trees for some odd reason so if you ever needed to hide from her that was the place you need to go.

Okay, I couldn't keep it in anymore. I start to burst out laughing grabbing my stomach in the process.

"Ohhhh, so you think this is funny?" Melody Chan states as she is suddenly in front of me in a blink of an eye. She was fast. Deadly fast.

"Um, It is a bit." I reply trying to keep a straight face. I was failing miserably.

"It is not, Sarah Chan." Melody Chan exclaims.

"It is."

"It is not."

"It is."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Yes it is." I shout out breaking the sequence right before I feel the coldness of the kunai blade against my throat.

"It. Is. Not." Melody Chan states slowly with a creepy smile on her face as well as a real blazing fire in her eyes.

Okay, if I was rational and sane by this time I would know that I should defiantly not try to provoke her.

"It is." my mouth spews the words out. Then again, I am not sane. I was a classified coo coo.

I hear Melody scream as she raises the kunai to slash down at me to end my life.

I easily dodge the kunai by a mere few seconds, by jumping to the left escaping.

I stand up flicking my long blue hair behind me staring daggers at Melody...

"Why are you trying to kill me for? It was Destiny Chan who must have started all this so... Destiny Chan stop being a big chicken and come down and face your doom!" I say looking back at her.

"Sorry Sarah Chan, but I like my life too much for that. Plus, this isn't the way I want to die." Destiny Chan says as she rolls her eyes.

She was kidding of course. Not about the last part, Destiny had already planned how she was going to die in a very graphic detail. We weren't fighting seriously. Just joking around till our sensei arrives. If we were then I guess you could say bye to the village of flowers forever.

**'You got that right.' **says a voice inside my head.

I roll my eyes but decided to reply, 'Where were you? I thought you disappeared.'

**"Yeah right... It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me.'** the voice in my head replies a bit too smugly for my liking.

'Oh, shut up.'

**'Seriously? That's your retort? I know you could do so much better, go on why don't you tell me to do myself?' **The voice says back.

I felt my cheeks go warm at her reply. I then start to curse my sensei in my mind. She was the one who taught us all this adult stuff.

'Oh like I would stoop that low...'

**'Oh I'm not too sure... You've stoop lower.'** the voice replies followed by a dark chuckle that finally faded a way to emptiness.

"HELLO! SARAH CHAN! Are you alright? N...no your dying aren't you? NOOOOO SARAH! Don't go in to the light. I repeat... DON"T GO INTO THE LIGHT." Melody Chan screams as she grabs my shoulders and started to shake me vigorously.

"Melody Chan stop shaking her. You're going to kill her. Look, I can already see her soul coming out of her mouth." Destiny Chan butts is as she loses the chakra from her feet so she falls down, hitting the ground gently as possibly.

"What? Really? NO SARAH CHAN! I am so sorry. Forgive me!" Melody Chan shouts still shaking me as hard as she can.

"You Baka." Destiny Chan shouts as she is suddenly beside Melody and bonks her across her head with an anime vein on her forehead.

"Hey." Melody Chan cries as she rubs her head with a cry-baby look on her face. Something which she obviously wasn't.

Before anyone can even reply Destiny turns to me and says "You were talking to Ami... Weren't you?"

Silence follows. The only sound was from the wind brushing the grass making a little fluttering sound.

I nod my head in reply looking down. They both knew about Ami. The inhuman thing inside of me. No…the soul inside of me. Though, if I was truthful we got along... most of the time anyway. I knew that it was only these two who would never look at me differently. Even when they found out, they didn't react like I was some sort of creature. I was me. Sarah. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Wow, isn't it very depressing here." interrupts a new voice. We all look to the top of the winding tree to find a women sitting on top.

She was our sensei. Malika sensei, though people only know her for her nickname she gained throughout battles. 'Deadly beauty'. And a beauty she was. Her hair was an extraordinary purple colour somewhere between a dark purple and a light violet. It was hard to tell. Her eyes were another shade of purple and indescribable kind. It would change colour depending on the light she was under. A curvy body like a snake yet still had enough muscle to detect that she was strong. All this along with a heart shape face completed her.

"Here is a way to get happier... Go and get laid." Malika sensei goes a smirk on her face.

I sweat drop instantly, while Melody anime falls. Destiny gains an anime vein on her forehead as well as a piss off look on her face. Did I mention that out sensei was very perverted? I blame it on the books she reads.

"Sensei." Destiny Chan shouts angrily.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Malika sensei says as she holds up her hands in defeat, "anyway what are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for you sensei. You're late." I reply back looking up at her with a frown on my face. This was the first time that she was actually late. Usually, she was always at this spot first.

"What do you mean waiting for me? Shouldn't you guys be packing?"

"Huh? Packing for what?" Destiny Chan asks.

"The chunin exams of course." Malika sensei replies looking at us with a smile.

What? The chunin exams? The one to level up to a chunin as a ninja? When were we going to go to that?

"I did tell you didn't I?" Malika sensei only to carry on with "oh," she must have notice the confuse look on our faces "I must have been distracted by that guy when I was going to tell you the other day... but in my defence he did have a fit ass..."

I again sweat drops again but decide not to reply. There is nothing you can do about her. Suddenly out of her daze about that guy she looks at us with a brighten smile...

"It doesn't matter. You should go home and pack. It takes three days to go to Konoha that's where it is being held."

Silence follows. I couldn't believe she signs us up for it. I was in ways extremely happy to get out of doing these pathetic D rank missions. I mean seriously... chasing after lost pets? Why not just let do people house chores instead?

I look to my partners and freeze. Destiny seems to be shaking uncontrollably in what is defiantly anger and her left eye is twitching continuously. Not good.

"SENSEI YOU PERVERT," Destiny Chan shrieks "HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL US THAT YOU PUT US IN THE EXAM? WE HAVE NO TIME TO PREPARE AT ALL. WE CAN GET KILLED IN TIME AND YOU ONLY TELL US THREE FLIPPING DAYS BEFORE AND THAT's JUST FOR THE JOURNEY. HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO PASS? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST REMINDED US..." the rest of the rant was lost as she starts to hyperventilate.

"Calm down," Malika sensei says as she rolls her eyes "You'll all do fine especially with the unusual abilities you have I expect the best from you. And if you are in a position where you are about to die then just strip all your clothes off and give the boys an eyeful show." she ends it with a wink.

Okay, now Destiny's right eye was twitching too. She did not look good.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Destiny Chan screams as she is about to charge at our sensei like a bull, if it was not for Melody who manage to grab her by the waste.

"Well good luck to all of you. I'll see you at the gate village at eight? See you." and before you know it a puff of smoke replaces Malika senses place right before it clears away and now it is empty. It was strange that she didn't even need to use the hand signs for it.

"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU- MELODY CHAN LET ME GO... I WILL KILL YOU." was Destiny Chan's last words before I smash my fist on her head making her unconscious. Man, she can just be like Melody at times with all that built up anger.

**So that is the end of the first chapter... I hope you like it... So please review... I would like to know if I did good or mashed up a lot :D Each review is appreciated! **


End file.
